


Cream Filled

by Iaintyourbro



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cloti Freak Week 2020, F/M, Humor, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Limiting this to 500 words was hard, Maybe I'll try Again, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Wedge, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on the bar, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintyourbro/pseuds/Iaintyourbro
Summary: Cloud and Tifa try to have a quick moment at the bar, but someone interrupts them, looking for something dear to them.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 44
Kudos: 93
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Cream Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi there. I've never written smut, but we were brainstorming on Twitter and one was getting caught... so here we are. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Cloud isn’t exactly sure how many times this has happened now. Him, kissing her hard as he rubs his hands over the peaking skin above her thigh highs. Her, propped up on the bar counter, looking at him through darkened, lust-filled eyes, legs spread and waiting. He begins teasing her, edging ever closer to her aching, leaking core before sliding her panties down and letting them drop to the floor.

“Fuck...Tifa…” He slides his finger over her aching clit. It never gets old for Cloud, seeing her like this. Feeling her like this.

Tifa moans as she watches him look at her, silently praising her. He smirks at her, cock now in hand, he rubs it over her clit a few times before placing it at her entrance, teasing her just enough to hear her whimper. He sinks into her and lets out a sigh. So tight, hot, and wet.

This will never get old.

Tifa rolls her hips towards him, matching his thrusts. He lets out a low moan as he starts rubbing her clit. She starts to clench around him. Cloud could play her like a fiddle at this point. He leans down and begins to bite her collarbone, following it up with soothing licks and kisses.

“Cloud!” She yells out.

His eyes widen and he brings his hand to her mouth. She bites her bottom lip. She’s close, he can feel it. He leans back to start increasing his speed, pounding harder and harder…

_Tifa Tifa Tifa Wedge_

WEDGE?!

Cloud freezes, eyes wide and staring as if he sees something wicked. Tifa gasps and leans up to hit him, thinking that this must be a hoax, but stops short when she spots Wedge standing there, slowly turning purple.

A partially eaten cream filled donut hits the floor as Wedge brings his hands up to his neck, unable to breathe. Seeing Cloud and Tifa in that state must have caused him to inhale half of the dessert and get it stuck in his throat.

Cloud quickly slides out of Tifa, not thinking as he tries to hike his pants up and save Wedge from dying right then and there.

That would _definitely_ kill the mood.

Cloud approaches Wedge to try and dislodge the food item, but Wedge tries to escape him. Wedge is looking down and Cloud realizes his dick is still out, and his dick will not be able to save Wedge from this. Nor does he want his dick anywhere near Wedge ever again.

Cloud slams Wedge in the back hard and sees a glob of donut fly out of his mouth. Wedge takes in a sharp breath.

Cloud gives him a murderous look, “If you ever say a word—”

Wedge shakes his head as he catches his breath, “I’m sorry, bro. I just came to get the rest of my donuts... they’re chilling in the fridge!”

Tifa pouts as she sees the cream from the donut leaking on the floor.

Jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least got a good laugh. Limiting this to 500 words was really hard.


End file.
